


Levi x Reader: Casual Impulses

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levixreader Levi attackontitan shingekinokyojin aot snk readerinsert eren isabel farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi are in college now, and you're going over to his place to watch a movie with your friends. When Farlan, Isabel, and Eren can't show up for the movie, you and Levi are stuck watching alone. Think this leaves a moment for some sexyness?</p><p>You bet it does. </p><p>P.S. Lovely Remedy chapter 8 is out! excited to start on chapter 9 :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader: Casual Impulses

Dark, ominous clouds dyed the sky a pitch black as the bright headlights of your car reflected off the wet road. It had been raining on and off this weekend, and you could only hope that it wouldn't start pouring when you reached Levi's place.

Unfortunately, luck was not in your favor. 

As soon as you found a parking spot near the apartment complex, rain pellets hailed down in masses, and you ran to quickly enter the gate code and found shelter under the cement roof of the complex. With a cold hand gripping the thin collar of your wet, yellow blouse, you released a sigh, followed by a quick shiver as your body curled in an attempt to warm yourself. 

Levi's apartment was just on the floor above, you reminded yourself. It'd surely be warmer than out here. And so you trekked up the metal stair case, careful not to slip as you made your way to his apartment. 

You knocked twice and bit your teeth together as you waited in anticipation. As soon as the door opened, you shuffled in without a word because your body was shaking too much to form any concrete sentence. Plus, no words needed to be shared between you two. You could easily tell with once glance that Levi wasn't amused. 

"Did you really forget to bring an umbrella? Even when it's been raining all weekend?" The long sleeves of his sweatshirt that were crossed over his chest looked almost appetizing at this point. 

"Y-yes, I really did. C-can I have a towel now, Levi?" you begged, palms running furiously over the opposite arm to create some friction. It wasn't working very well because your teeth were still chattering. 

"Sure," he sighed as he walked down the hall and took a turn into his room. He soon appeared with a grey towel and a large navy blue sweatshirt. 

You threw your purse and his shirt onto the couch while you dried your hair. "So what happened to your roommate?"

"Farlan's stuck at the library with a group project," Levi answered.

"And Isabel?"

"Same group."

"Hah, go figure."

"What about your brother? He was the one who picked this movie for us." Levi gestured to the television screen, the cursor selecting "The Dark Knight Rises." Typical Eren -- a Marvel/DC dork. 

"Eren, uhh...he kind of failed his last calculus exam, so he's back at our apartment studying his butt off," you chuckled. After drying your arms, you moved to your legs, dragging the towel from the ends of the white shorts at your thigh to the your ankle. It was amazing just how good the rain got you tonight. The towel was already soaking wet. 

Levi's eyes followed the trail of one droplet down the inside of your leg before commenting, "Wow, already failed an exam in the first semester of college, huh?" 

"Yeah, but it's only because he stayed up the night before playing that League of Legends game," you groaned. "I don't understand the appeal with video games honestly."

"Neither do I. Isabel's hardcore into that stuff. She's going to one of those conventions next week."

"Oh! The gaming convention in Trost? That's the one I'm letting Eren go to only if he passes his next exa--Achoo!" You sneezed onto your forearm, and your head reeled slightly from the rebound. 

"Oi, go change into the shirt. You don't mind if we pick another movie, right?" Levi asked as he took a seat on the couch. 

"Yeah, that's fine! Where should I leave your towel?" You held the damp towel in one hand as you grabbed for Levi's shirt in the other. 

"In the bathroom."

"Got it." 

"Hang it properly."

"I know, I know. I'm not Hanji." You stuck your tongue out at him as you entered his room and closed the door behind to give yourself some privacy. You quickly stripped yourself of your blouse, your damp bra clinging to your skin. The thought of taking off your bra as well ran through your mind. 

It's not like this was your first time at Levi's apartment or your first time spending an evening alone with him. Over the past 3 1/2 years of college, you both had gone out to dinner a few times after exams or dragged the other along for grocery shopping and whatnot. You had also had your fair share of awkward experiences with each other, people mistaking you both for girlfriend and boyfriend, you asking Levi to wait in your apartment as you took a shower and got ready to go out somewhere. 

You both weren't dating, but there was definitely something between the two of you, be it close friends or perhaps more. However, it was definitely a coincidence for a casual, friendly movie night to end up with only you and Levi. 

Thinking it better to bear a cold chest than risk a nip slip, you decided to keep the beige bra on and pulled the fleece sweatshirt over your head, the soft material tickling your skin and the scent of Levi on navy blue making your heart flutter. That was enough to warm your chest, even if only slightly. 

After hanging both the towel and your shirt, you walked out of Levi's room and took a seat opposite to him. You pulled your legs closer under you, and Levi stole a side glance at your figure.

You were bent over your phone, probably texting Eren to make sure he was getting his work done. The sweatshirt looked nice on you, even if it was too big for you. It barely extended past your shorts, making your legs look a lot sexier than you'd ever know. Or maybe you did know, and that's why your legs seemed to move in a seductive manner as you shuffled into a new position with one foot now arching as it met the floor. 

"Have you seen Big Hero 6?" 

You gasped. "Oh my god, it's great! Have you seen it?"

Levi's eyes shifted to the large marshmallow-looking "thing" that now took the stage of his television screen, front and fucking center. "No..." he said with slight disdain.

"Wanna try it?"

"Only if it's really as good as everyone says."

"If you have even an iota of a heart, you'll love it. I promise." You smiled brightly as you grabbed the remote from Levi and pressed the play button. 

"I don't know if you should bet on my 'iota of a heart,'" Levi joked. 

"Haha, you'll enjoy it. You'll see," you said as you poked Levi's chest playfully, dropped the remote in his lap, and bounced back into your corner of the couch. 

The movie started and your heart was torn apart and then rebuilt and then torn again and glued back together almost like a cycle. Even if Levi didn't express any of this outwardly, you knew from the furrowing of his brow that he was concentrated almost completely on the movie. You giggled to yourself, hoping to catch one of his rare smiles. 

A loud thunderclap startled both of you as the lights suddenly went out in Levi's apartment. 

"Ugh, whyyy?!" you groaned, hugging the pillow in your lap with frustration. You used the flashlight app of your phone to get some light in the room, and you almost had to stifle a laugh when you saw Levi's priceless expression. 

"What? What happens next? What about the Callaghan guy?" he questioned. 

"I won't ruin it for you, Levi. Sorry!" you teased. 

"Tch, this sucks."

"I know. How long do you think it'll take for the lights to turn on again?"

"Well, if the entire complex is down, they'll probably get them back on within half an hour."

"Yeah. I hope so."

The two of you were silent as Levi pulled out his phone and started texting his roommate. 

"Looks like Farlan and Isabel are spending the night at the library," he said. You two heard another thunderclap followed by multiple flashes of lightning. The rain sounded as if it was shattering the window.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll spend the night here."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Text your brother so he doesn't come here with a machete or something thinking we're being held as hostages. He's got a crazy imagination."

"Tell me about it."

You texted Eren and placed your phone back in your purse. Rubbing the palms of your hands together, you blew warm air onto them and then inhaled Levi's scent from the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

"You know," you said suddenly, "this shirt smells really nice, just like you."

Levi scoffed in response. His attention was focused on his phone. "That isn't something you should casually tell a guy."

He clearly hadn't taken the hint, so a smile played at your lips. "Don't you think we're both old enough to know that I wouldn't casually say something like that to just any guy?"

Levi felt the couch dip with the new presence of your weight beside him. Your arms wrapped around Levi's neck as your cheek brushed his pink-tinted ear. His hands dropped at his side, as he felt his fingers slowly release his cellphone, the same way his sanity was slowly escaping the depths of his mind. 

Your finger curved down the muscles of his neck and hooked into the collar of Levi's shirt. His now free fingers tentatively brushed the back of your knees and followed up your curves to the ends of your shorts, where he massaged the skin just barely underneath. 

Your hot breath found his mouth as you encouraged him with a whisper, "Yeah, I meant it that way."

You dove to claim his lips, your bodies moving in a rhythmic pulse, your fingers tying locks between them, your hands guiding his further. 

Just as you were about to push him over, the overhead light suddenly flickered on, and crashes and music filled your ears as the two of you turned to see Baymax back on television. 

"Hey, Levi--" you tried to get his attention, but his eyes were now locked on the ending fight scene. 

"Sorry, can I just---"

"Yeah, yeah," you sighed. 

You crawled off of Levi to let him enjoy the ending. Disappointed as you were, you knew you would have done the same if it was the other way around. Still you couldn't help but lust over the way his skin felt and shuddered over the thought of feeling it even more. 

Patience, you told yourself. Your eyes followed the contours of Levi's face down to his waist. You bit your bottom lip with anticipation. The moment to act on a casual impulse would come soon.

_Hold still._

\------------------------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS


End file.
